<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter from the Past by santemiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241530">A Letter from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santemiso/pseuds/santemiso'>santemiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for Winter Troupe 5th Play - Die by the Sword, dialogue-centric?, no beta read bc i just poured it out from my remaining braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santemiso/pseuds/santemiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru and Tasuku were sorting out Tasuku's fan mail until they found something Tasuku has held dear to from his very first performance at GOD-za. Contains spoilers for Winter Troupe's 5th Play, Die By The Sword.</p>
<p>For A3 Rare Pairs Week 2020 (Day 1: Jealousy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku/Chigasaki Itaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for the A3 Rare Pairs Week! I chose Jealousy for Day 1.</p>
<p>Contains spoilers for Die By The Sword (which is winter troupe's 5th play) and a very minor mention of the One Day Princess! event.</p>
<p>Also contains mostly dialogue and very awkward romance because I'm not really good at narrating things orz.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, all of these are fan mail? Amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha. Looks like somebody’s really popular around here.” Itaru sat down and picked up one of the fan letters. “Tsumugi told me these go from way back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku lets out a sigh as he sorts out a bunch of the letters and gifts. “That guy, honestly… back then it wasn’t even like how he said it, but...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Tasuku opened one of the letters, a small grin can be seen from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I value all of these things. They motivate me to do better as an actor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru lets out a little laugh. “Of course you’d say that, you theatre nerd…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two then finish up sorting the remaining gifts and letters. Once the room is clean, Itaru lies down and whips up his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, there’s still time before maintenance… I should be able to do a few rounds before the event ends.” Itaru sighs, quickly tapping on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chigasaki, honestly...you only worked fast just so you can go back to that ga- huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku noticed a piece of paper and picked it up. He flipped its backside to see the contents on that paper thinking it was just another fan letter-- but it was a questionnaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The questionnaire that he held on for so long<em>—</em> it was from his very first performance at GOD-za. It was the questionnaire that his brother Fuyuki filled in on Tsumugi’s behest. Although it was only nothing but criticism, he remembered why he held it so dearly<em>—</em> it was one of the things he was looking for: to act with others who pay attention to his acting closely and absorbs it in; and it was the reason why he stayed in Mankai Company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You were saying?” Itaru asked, taking a glance on Tasuku as he grins while reading the piece of paper he was holding. He then gets up and went towards Tasuku, leaning in on him to see the contents of said paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru was amazed at the amount of writing in that questionnaire. “Wow. That’s a lot of writing…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even I found it was kind of a pain the first time I read this, honestly...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru took the questionnaire and had a closer look at its contents. “Damn. They probably still had more to say when writing this down… must be a huge fan of yours. Was this from one of your older performances?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. It was from my very first performance at GOD-za. They were the only one who pointed out this much detail on my acting. It made me think that I could do better if I keep acting with this kind of person back then, and it kept me looking for this kind of experience until it landed me on this company and the Winter Troupe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So a relic of the past, huh. Must be nice for that person to know that you held on to that paper for so long...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru gave the paper back to Tasuku and then turned away, quickly switching back his focus to his mobile game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku notices the atmosphere feeling rather heavy after that, while staring at Itaru as he slowly walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Chigasaki...could it be that he’s… </em>Tasuku thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku puts back the questionnaire on the table, went towards Itaru and embraces him from the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what gives<em>—</em>” Itaru looks toward Tasuku only to be met by a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru’s face turns red as he breaks off from the kiss and looks back to his phone. Tasuku leaned closer, tightening his embrace. Itaru tries to look away, rapidly tapping his phone, but couldn’t stop taking glances at Tasuku, who just stares at him back really close with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Chigasaki...were you jealous about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru, looking away, doesn’t answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t that upset when you read all of the other fan letters…and you know I only have eyes for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru still doesn’t answer, this time trying to push away from Tasuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you, Chigasaki, and you couldn’t resist every time I hold you like this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru became more flustered. He knows that Tasuku is right, and he hates that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to resist any longer, he finally admits defeat and slowly nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all I needed to know.” Tasuku grins, and kisses Itaru on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch. Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku breaks off the embrace. Itaru then looks towards his phone only to find out the screen says that the event on the game is over and maintenance is currently in progress, and stares at the screen in disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, look what your little stunt did...” Itaru showed his phone to Tasuku, “And I was in the middle of battle, too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku lets out a small laugh. “Well, that’s what you get for ignoring me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was unfair. I was at a disadvantage…” Itaru sighs. “Fine. Yes, I was kinda upset about that. Because you seemed really happy about it and it seemed like that person is more important to you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you’re more important to me. Besides, you don’t have to be that kind of person to be with me. Seeing you perform with the Spring Troupe on stage is already enough for me<em>— </em>and you’ve come to love acting, and you’ve grown a lot as an actor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough to write me long comments like that questionnaire the next time I perform?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to that then. I’ll do better and take it more seriously when we get to our next performance. Watch me grow as an actor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the spirit. As practice, why don’t we go do a street act then? The day is still long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, every time we spend time together we only do stuff related to acting…Fine. But I get to choose the theme.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re the one who brought it up first. What, are we acting a scenario from one of your games?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We’re doing chuunibyou this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasuku sighs. “Of course you’d choose that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s my strong suit. We did great at the amusement park performance that time, right? Maybe our next performance should have a chuunibyou-like theme… I’m going to ask Tsuzuru and the Director about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’d probably reject that idea on the spot, Chigasaki...come on, let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>romance isn't really my strong suit and my grammar is fairly limited so i'm sorry if there's any errors and it became derail-y and came out as ooc-ish orz i didn't proofread this thoroughly<br/>my hc for tasuku is that he can be p romantic at times so that's why it came out that way hahah and though i didn't really want to write in clingy itaru i ended up going that direction sdfjksdbfsdk<br/>originally i wanted to include him mentioning tsumugi filling out the questionnaire but i felt like that would lose focus and i didn't know which direction to take after that;;; </p>
<p>but anyways... i hope you enjoyed it! i've always wanted to write tasuita for so long but i've never thought of any prompt that sticks haha</p>
<p>my twitter is @duelgigrivals if anyone wants to hmu!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>